


Nap Time

by Scriberat



Series: Month of Mei 2020 [8]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Baby Judar wants a nap and seeks out Nap Master Koumei
Relationships: Judal | Judar & Ren Koumei
Series: Month of Mei 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727365
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> mobile doesnt let me do tags properly so if it doesnt say judar & koumei, thats why .-.

Koumei closed the windows and curtains in his room, then beelined for his bed. He crawled into it, got all snuggly under the covers, closed his eyes, a knock came to the window — a knock came to the window?

_ You must be kidding _ .

"Hey, Pimples!"

Oh, no.

"Pimples!"

Oh, no no no no. This wasn't happening.

"Man, how do I unlock this stupid thing!? Hey, Pimples! Let me in!"

Koumei opened his eyes, sat up, then crawled out of bed and sauntered to the window. He opened it up and stared at the kid on the other side. "Do you need something, Oracle?"

"Read me a bedtime story." What.

"Come on in," Koumei said, giving Judar room to slide in. Judar made a beeline to the bed, crawled into it, then got himself all snuggly in Koumei's spot.

"It's only afternoon, Lord Magi."

"And I want a nap."

Fair enough. Not like Koumei was going to do any different. He got into his bed on the other side. Judar latched onto him instantly.

"Did something happen?" Koumei asked.

"Story," Judar said, holding onto him, clearly upset by something. Koumei sighed and started telling a story his nursey had told him as a child. As the story progressed, Judar's breathing evened out until he fell asleep. Koumei finished the story in a soft voice, laying Judar down properly on the pillows, then kissed his forehead and snuggled up to him.

He remembered doing this with Kouha, on occasion, whenever Kouha had had a nightmare. Of course, Kouha had always acted like he felt like  _ Koumei  _ was having a nightmare to save face. And did Judar just demand a nap because he didn't want to face something alone? He couldn't tell, but these kids needed some comfort, and Koumei was able to at least provide this. He wondered if Hakuryuu or Kougyoku would ever come crawling in to seek comfort.

A knock came to his door. Koumei handed Judar a pillow and got up to answer it. "Yes?"

"Have you seen our Lord Magi?" It was a Priest of Al-Thamen. Judar was probably skipping out on work. He was also 10 years old, just a wee bab.

"I haven't." The innocence of children needed to be preserved. That started here.

"I see. Please let me know when you do," the priest said. He bowed and left. Koumei went back to his bed and was sleep tackled by Judar, who whined softly and clung to his robes.

"You're safe for today," Koumei said, pulling Judar close.

**Author's Note:**

> they so cuuuute


End file.
